Final Fantasy 7: CC Chroniques Célès
by Lakitora
Summary: Trop compliquer à résumer ! Venez lire. Warning yaoi.


**Final Fantasy 7**

**« C.C :**

**Chroniques Célès »**

**Auteur :** Lakitoraï

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC ( C'est quasiment certain. TT ), OC ( Personnage original. ), AU ( Univers alternatif. ), humour, un soupçon d'angst et aventure

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude… Séphy ( Séphiroth. ), Vincent, Cloud et les autres perso de FF7 ne sont pas moi mais a Square Enix. L'idée de base du scénario ( A savoir ; un OC qui rencontre un perso d'une série et qui en tombe amoureux. ) n'es pas vraiment non plus à moi, car c'est mon amie Angel qui en as eut l'idée pour sa fic « Fake Boy » dans One Piece ( La seul différence, c'est que sa fic est non yaoi, alors que la mienne si… . ). Sinon, Nomiksélénée et l'univers des Chroniques Célès n'appartient qu'a moi… .

**Les blablas de l'auteur :** Ma première fic sur FF7 ! J'suis trop contente ! Par contre, autant vous prévenir tout de suite ; je n'ai joué qu'une seule fois a FF7 et ce, pendant juste cinq toute petites minutes… . Donc, les OOC et anachronisme temporel ( Pour ce chapitre du moins… . ) risque d'être légion… . Néanmoins, je conte sur vous pour me le dire… ( En d'autres termes… envoyez moi des rewieeeewwwwssss ! ).

Ah ! J'oubliais… un petit rappel sur ce que sont « Les Chroniques Célès ». Alors en fait ; il s'agit d'histoires original ( En bref ; c'est à moi, et rien qu'a moi ! )indépendante les unes des autres, mais se passant toute dans un lointain système stellaire, dit « Système Célès ». Et donc ; pour cette fanfic, j'ai pris toute les histoires que j'ai inventée la-dessus, je les ai mixée, et ensuite je les ai largement cross-overisé avec FF7 ( Drôle de mélange… . )… . Néanmoins ; comme je suis une chique fille, je met à votre disposition un lexique des termes célès pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver… . C'est y pas sympa de ma part, ça ?

Bon ! Et ben… place à la fic !

**Chapitre 1 : Comment le monde de Séphiroth, le Perfect Soldiers de la Shin-Ra, fusionna avec celui de Nomiksélénée le plus grand des Rois Dragon Célès ( 1 )**

_Le monde ou vis Séphiroth ( A )_

Séphiroth confortablement assit contre un murs attendais. Cloud ; le visage inéxpressif paru soudain devant lui. Le visage du soldat s'éclaira un instant, et un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres « Ah te voilà ! J'ai faillit attendre ! », Le jeune blond ne dit rien, mais ses poings se crispèrent de rage. Séphiroth s'en apperçu, et d'une onde mentale, intima le calme dans l'esprit de sa marionnette. Nouveau sourire moqueur « Pauvre petit pantin… . ; Mais tu n'es pas Pinocchio… donc, tu n'as pas ressentir le moindre sentiments ! », et il s'approcha du garçon. Une des ses mains glissa lentement dans les cheveux emmêlés du blond, tandis que l'autre soulevait délicatement son menton. Séphiroth eu un petit sourire, et mordilla les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci tiqua, et eu un geste pour se libérer de l'étreinte du soldat. Le guerrier bloqua immédiatement la tentative en serrant plus fort le garçon, et approfondis le baiser ( B ). Tendant alors la main, Séphiroth ordonna, ses lèvres glissant jusqu'aux oreilles de Cloud « Donne moi la matéria noire ! ». Mécaniquement, le jeune blond sortit de sa poche la pierre ( C ), et la lui tendis. L'homme au cheveux argentée eut alors de nouveau un petit sourire ; et leva la matéria vers l'éclairage pour en admirer la luminescence. Il se retourna enfin vers le blond, et le réembrassa, mordillant la langue fine du garçon. Enfin ; il murmura « Et si nous profitions de cet instant d'intimité… toi et moi… . ». Clad ne répondis rien ; serrant juste les poings, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Soudain ; alors l'homme à la chevelure d'argent caressait le torse du garçon ; un grondement sourd retentit, et la terre se mit à trembler violemment. Séphiroth, déstabilisé faillis s'étaler par terre ; mais se reprit aussitôt. Par contre ; Cloud fut beaucoup moins agile que lui, et se gamella lamentablement sur la pierre qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce. Sans lui prêter quelques attentions ; Séphiroth s'assura un instant de son équilibre en s'appuyant lourdement contre le bord de la fenêtre ; tandis que les tremblements augmentaient d'intensité, sans discontinuer pour autant. « Hum… la technique lancé par cette fille, Aerith, serait elle donc en train de porter ses fruits ! » Pensa t'il un bref instant. Brusquement une secousse plus violente que les autres, le projeta sur le sol. Puis ; avant même que Séphiroth ait pu tenter quoi ce soit pour se relever ; une lumière blanche et aveuglante surgit de nulle part, et le recouvrit entièrement, lui faisant perdre ses repères. Egaré dans l'immensité blanche ; il sentit sa conscience défaillir, et disparaître.

Et c'est ainsi ; que quelque instant plus tard, malgré tout ses efforts ; il perdit brutalement connaissance, s'enfonçant, disparaissant dans la lumière ; devenue d'un dorée presque sombre.

_Au même moment Célésie des Forêts ; Pôle nord, région des Forêts Maudites ( 2 )_

Deux jeunes garçon ( 3 ) couraient. Traversant les immenses étendues de l'ancienne forêt, à présent entièrement gelée ; ils avançaient à en perdre haleine. Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent soudain. Ils venaient en effet de quitter les bois, pour arriver devant un grand lac, gelé lui aussi. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers le milieu, sans craindre aucunement l'effondrement de la glace, l'épaisseur étant en effet suffisante sur toute la surface de l'étendu d'eau.

Arrivé au centre ; Ils stoppèrent de nouveau. L'un des deux ; un adolescent très mince, aux courts cheveux gris éparpillés dans tout les sens tout autours de son visage, et aux lèvres à moitié cachée par une longue écharpe noire ; posa sa main sur la glace, écartant ainsi la neige fine qui la recouvrait en partie. Ce geste lui permis d'apercevoir vaguement un corps sous l'eau. Une bouche fine, de toute petites écailles bleues nuit recouvrant une partie du visage, des yeux fermé, une cascade de cheveux onyx ondulant doucement sous l'eau, et quatre cornes bleutées apparurent alors à son regard. La personne qui gisait ainsi sous la glace était maigre, très maigre et étrangement vêtu d'une longue veste noire. Le deuxième garçon, lui aussi vêtu de noir, et au cheveux gris sombre noué en catogan coupa court à la contemplation du premier, en s'exclamant, légèrement angoissé « Ya… Yanamun ( 4 ) ! IL arrive ! Le premier jeune homme se retourna, et s'exclama; Quoi ! Déjà ! Très bien ! Mabui ( 5 ), en place ! Dépêchons-nous vite d'effectuer le rituel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Et Yanamun replongea un instant ses yeux noirs vers le visage endormi de l'homme, il murmura ; Pardonnez mon Roi… mais l'heure est grave… et vous devez vous éveiller ! ». Il se déplaça alors ; pour finalement s'accroupir devant la tête de l'homme, rejoint presque immédiatement par Mabui ; qui venait de tendre un kekaï ( D )autours d'eux.

A ce moment ; de violente secousses se firent sentir, et une lumière blanche recouvrit tout, faisant disparaître le lac de leur champs de vision. Mais bien à l'abris au centre du kekaï, Yanamun et Mabui n'y prêtaient aucune attention ; uniquement concentré sur le rituel à réciter ( 6 ). Les yeux fermé, les main jointes ; ils récitaient à toute vitesse de longues et incompréhensibles formules. Une fissure forma soudain sur les longues banderoles tendues en travers de la lumière aveuglante. Les deux garçon s'en rendirent compte, ils accélérèrent alors le rythme de leur parole… il fallait à tout prix éveiller le Roi avant le kekaï ne casse ! D'autres fissures parurent… la barrière s'affaiblissait, lentement mais sûrement… . Le Roi Endormi eu brusquement un mouvement, il s'éveillait ! Les deux adolescents se relevèrent soudain, le rituel était en effet, enfin terminé ! Et le jeune homme sortait lentement de son sommeil millénaire… . Désormais ; il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, pour la mémoire du Dragon Roi… . Mais ; au moment même ou il ouvrait un œil ; la barrière se brisa, laissant la lumière aveuglante envahir l'espace protégé, au centre du lac. Emportant avec elle ; les deux garçons, désormais seuls et uniques porteur des souvenirs et de la force du grand Dragon ; et Nomiksélénée, le premier des Roi Dragon Célès, à peine éveillé de sa longue nuit… .

**A suivre… .**

Vala ! Chapitre 1 terminé ! Et bientôt… le deuxième chapitre ! Quand je l'aurais écrit bien sur… ( En d'autre terme, pas avant longtemps vu ma vitesse d'écriturrrreeeuu ! TT ). Sinon ; pour le lexique, c'est comme pour mon originale « Kannubaty » ( A savoir ; lettre pour mes commentaires débile, et chiffre pour ce qui a un rapport avec l'univers des Chroniques Célès. )

**Mini dialogue de fin de chapitre :**

Lakitoraï : Wouaiiccchhhheeeuu ! J'ai enfin fini mon chapitreuuuu !

Témière : Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Franchement… quand on sait le temps que tu as mis pour l'écrire ( En l'occurrence trois semaines… . )… .

Lakitoraï : Maiieeeuuu ! Y a eu les vacance de février, et comme on était pas à la maison, j'ai rien pu écrireeeuuu ! Et py aussi… y a ce f… de m… de fait c… de c… d'e… de chapitre 1 des Chroniques Célès « Kannubaty » !

Témière : Et bah tien ! Parlons-en un peu de celui là ! Quatre mois pour écrire quinze misérable pages… . D'ailleurs, il n'es toujours pas fini ce chapitre, non ?

Lakitoraï : Grommelle Oh ça va ! N'en rajoute pas !

Témière : J'en rajoute pas, je dis juste la vérité !

Lakitoraï : Se met à chialer Ouinnnnnnn ! Tu creuse ma tombe là ! C'est sur, tu veut ma mort !

Témière : Oups ! J'ai gaffé ! Prend Lakitoraï dans ses bras Meu non, meu non, mapetitemamanàmoiquej'aimeetquej'adoreàlafolie ! Tu sais bien que t'es la meilleure en écriture de fics… .

Lakitoraï : Grosse larme Znif znif ! Z'est vrais ?

Témière : Mais bien sur que oui ! Ma Torai-chan à moâ !

Lakitoraï : Dans mes bras ! Se font un gros calin de réconciliation

Séphiroth : Jénova… Quand on voit de quel genre est l'auteur de cette fic, on peut légitimement craindre pour la suite… .

Nomiksélénée : Euh… je dois t'avouer que même en étant un OC de sa main ; j'ai moi aussi un peu peur pour la suite de l'histoire là… .

Lakitoraï et Témière : Chantent en chœur Faireu du yaoi c'est agréableuuu ! Faireu du lemon c'est douuuxxx ! Vive les yaoi et les citrons pressés !

Séphiroth et Nomice ( C'est son surnoms. ) : Goutte Urggghhhh !

**Lexique :**

**Lettre :**

A ) : Bah ouais ! J'sais pas comment y s'appelle son monde… .

B ) : Pitit bonus pour les fan du couple Séphy / Clad ! Sinon ; on vas dire que pour cette fic, Séphy n'es pas trop porté sur les filles, et que notre Clad national lui sert parfois de défouloir ( ;;;; ), quand il a personne d'autre sous la main… .

C ) : Appel au bonne volonté ! Les matérias, ça ressemble à quoi ? ( Je sens que je viens de faire un grand nombre d'ennemis tout à coup… . ) Passke pour moi ; c'est des espèce de pierre qui servent à faire de la magie… . Alors si jamais vous savez… .

D ) : En fait ; les kekaï des Chroniques Célès, c'est plutôt comme ceux de Yami no Matsuei que ceux d'X1999 ; ce qui explique les bandes de papier couverte d'inscription dont se servent Yanamun et Mabui.

**Chiffre :**

1 ) : A une période très reculé de l'histoire Célès ; les dragon régnaient en maître sur les dix planète ( Et oui ! La onzième planète, Célèsie des Laboratoires n'existait pas encore ! ) qui composaient leur système. A cette époque en effet, les hommes n'était pas encore arrivé. Les dragon avait un système hiérarchique semblable a celui des célès d'aujourd'hui ( Il faut savoir que les hommes à leur arrivé sur les Célésies ont récupéré et adapté ce système… . ). A savoir… les Trois Rois Dragons ( En l'occurrence ; Nomiksélénée, Lakitoraï et Shareneb. ) qui étaient un peu les principales divinités ( Ils le sont toujours aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. ), craint et respecter par tous ; les dix Sages Dragon qui s'occupaient de toute la partie gestion et administration de l'Empire ; et quantité de petits Seigneurs Dragon qui se partageaient les territoires célès… .

2 ) : C'est quelque part au milieu du pôle nord de Célèsie des Forêts, recouverte d'un immense bois gelé ; que Nomiksélénée, Lakitoraï et Shareneb se sont endormis. Les raisons, et la durée de ce sommeil nous sont malheuresement inconnu ; même si les théologistes célès ont plusieurs théorie sur le sujet ( Mais comme elles sont longue et chiante à expliquer et à écrire, je vais pas les mettre ici ! Quoi ! Qui as dit fégniasse ! Maisnonmaispasdutout ! S'enfonce lamentablement ). Bien sur ; personne ne connaît l'emplacement exact de l'endroit ou ils dorment ( A part leur incarnation successive, mais elles ont toujours refusé de le dévoiler. ).

3 ) : Alors eux ; c'est un cas à part ! Yanamun et Mabui ( Pour la signification ; voir un peu plus bas. ), sont en réalité des jumeaux, créations des laboratoires célès ! Ils ont été conçus par un généticien génial, mais totalement dingue : Hannibal Jenkins, scientifique en chef de Célésie des Laboratoires ( En gros ; c'est lui qui dirige toute la planète et décide des projets à lancer avec le Conseil des Sages ! ). Ils sont un peu les incarnations parfaites du Roi Dragon, et lui servent souvent d'intermédiaire dans le monde célès. Evidement, ils savent aussi ou se trouvent le Roi Endormi ( Un des nombreux surnoms de Nomice. ) et comment le réveiller ! Sinon, pour finir ; je dirais que leur importance pour le scénario de cette histoire, est capitale… .

4 ) : Yanamun signifie, si je ne trompe pas, « Esprit du Mal » en vieux dialecte d'Okinawa ( Et là, on dit merci qui ? On dit merci Niraikanai ! )… . A noter que ; comme pour Mabui, il ne s'agit que d'un surnom qu'a prit le jeune homme pour remplacer celui donné par Hannibal ( Un truc imprononçable en ancien célès… . )… . Enfin bref ; il s'avers que Yanamun est doté d'un fort caractère qui le pousse souvent à taper d'abords et à réfléchir après ; et à tomber assez facilement dans les pièges tendus sur sa route ( Bref… il est un peu stupide ! )… . En même temps ; il compense cette faiblesse par une force hors du commun, et un vrai don pour le combat, donc ça va… .

5 ) : Mabui est le jumeau de Yanamun. Contrairement à son frère qui est plutôt tête brulée ; lui, est d'un naturel calme et réfléchi. Toujours en ancien dialecte d'Okinawa, son nom signifie « Ame » ( Moi, je trouve ça joli comme nom… . ).

6 ) : C'est le fameux rituel qui sert à éveiller Nomice. Officiellement ; il est très long, très compliquer et très chiant à effectuer ; mais là, étant donné le manque de temps dont ils disposaient ; Yanamun et Mabui l'on un peu abrégés… .


End file.
